Mi Pequeño Corazón de Melón
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: Desde el comienzo del instituto, Hinata se derrite por Naruto Uzumaki, un chico que no pasa inadvertido. Animada por sus amigas, Hinata logra terminar una bufanda para él, pero no sólo necesita valentía para confesarse, no, también el momento adecuado, y parece que el destino se niega a darlo tan fácil. NaruHina, ToneShion, GaaSaku, SasuTen. También publicado en Wattpad.


Haro! Nueva historia, nuevo NaruHina! Esta historia es publicada primero en Wattpad, luego en FF! Disfruten!

...

NARUTO es de Kishi, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **Mi Pequeño Corazón de Melón**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Mis Pequeños Sentimientos"**_

 _ **...**_

Podría ser como ellas.

Ser una chica divertida, animosa, que va de aquí para allá socializando con todo mundo.

Podría, pero no soy así.

Quizás fingir que si? No me gusta fingir.

Y si le voy a gustar a Naruto, que sea por mi, y no por fingir otra Hinata.

Eso mismo.

...

La mañana de lunes es la menos preferida por cualquiera de mi edad, desde alumnos a profesores y preceptores, incluso Kakashi se nota decaído. Yo, por mi parte, mientras vea a Naruto cualquier día está bien.

\- Hinata! Ven!- desde sus bancos, Sakura y Ten Ten me llamaban.

\- Si?

Entre ellas, conversan animosas, pero me digno a escuchar solamente, jamás tengo que contar, como Sakura y su creciente relación con un colorado del consejo (creo que el presidente) o Ten Ten peleando cada día con Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor amigo de Naruto.

Todo, irremediablemente todo, me lleva a Naruto.

\- Hey! Naruto! Como vas?- detrás mio, la presencia de él hace mella en mi.

\- Hola chicas! Hola, Hinata- me ve temblar? Que vergüenza!- Estás bien? Tienes frío?

Niego, pero parece no oír mi bajita voz, enseguida, se saca su saco para ponerlo encima mio. Y huele a él!

\- Mejor, Hinata?- sonrió satisfecho y fue con Sasuke, Kiba y Suigetsu.

Mas veces lo veo, mas veces lo sigo, mas encuentro perfecta la forma en la que confronta todo, el mundo, la gente, todo. A mi.

Raro, pero su amabilidad innata hace que quiera ser igual a Naruto, a la alegría contagiosa que emana.

Es la mejor persona que conozco.

\- Pasa algo Hinata?- Ten Ten y Sakura no paran de observarme con ojos pícaros, sabía que no les iba a escapar.

\- Na-nada, sólo que ya no tengo frío- mentira a medias, quiero tener el saco de Naruto mas tiempo a pesar del calor.

\- Entonces, por que ese sonrojo?- sonrojo? Demonios, no otra vez. Ya no tengo ninguna excusa ingeniosa con la cual atajar a las conjeturas de Ten Ten y Sakura.

\- No-no sé...

\- Yo si sé...- Haruno es mas ávida al meterse en vidas ajenas- te gusta Naruto, cierto?

Tan sólo mencionar a Naruto saca vapor de mi, y mencionar mi amor por él? Debo de estar hecha un tomate.

\- N-no sé de que hablan...

Dejarlas con la respuesta en la punta de sus lenguas es mi mejor carta por ahora, irme sin decir nada y la chaqueta de Naruto todavía en mis hombros, él habla con sus amigos, no creo que la eche de menos un rato.

-0-0-

Dos horas luego del almuerzo, no vi a Ten Ten, Sakura o Naruto, sin embargo, varias veces pasó cerca mio el consejo, siguiendo a su presidente (descubrí que lo era): Gaara.

Gaara, con su porte serio, asesino, ojos aqua y pelo rojo, es un romántico de primera con la chica de sus sueños, la implacable Sakura.

Son distintos en millones de sentidos, pero como dicen por ahí, los opuestos se atraen.

Sakura se ve alegre, dulce, exuberante e intrépida. Gaara no.

Gaara se ve tranquilo, sumiso, serio y poco conversador. Sakura no.

Y digo se ven por que se ven, no lo son, no tanto. He tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Gaara en el cumpleaños de Sakura, y lo poco que sale de su boca, es la verdad absoluta. Ni siquiera Sasuke pudo refutar! No cualquiera calla al novio de Ten Ten.

Bueno. Casi novio.

Dejé atrás a el consejo para adentrarme en la zona de campos deportivos, fútbol, softball, basket, etc. Todos clubes en los que Ten Ten participa.

Una chica deportiva hasta los huesos, y lo mas admirable de sus habilidades es la fina puntería que presume.

Nada que ver conmigo. Una cebolleta para lo que requiera esfuerzo físico.

Su participación en los clubes consta de dos razones: mejorar y competir.

Competir con otros colegios? Nah, competir contra Sasuke.

Desde hace años esos dos establecieron una competencia implícita. En lo que venga, Sasuke y Ten Ten compiten para saber quien es mejor, él o ella. Y personalmente, creo que están cabeza a cabeza.

\- Hinata!

Lejos, Sakura agitaba su mano para llamar mi atención, fui y lo primero en ver, es al Rey de Roma. Sasuke.

\- Con esas piernas no puedes correr ni el autobús- cruzado de brazos y observando a un punto inexistente (casi ignorando la presencia de Ten Ten si no fuera que la ataca) muy Sasuke.

\- Vamos a ver cuanto aguantas, Sasuke! Diez vueltas a la pista!- él y su cara de "todo me da taaan igual" por fin miraron a Ten Ten.

\- Acepto- y no cruzaron mas palabras hasta terminar el recorrido.

\- Wow, hay dos cosas que me impresionan de esos dos- Sakura levantó sus dedos sin dejar de verlos correr- Su velocidad, corren como antílopes, y que jamás dejan de competir, no saldrá nada sano de eso.

Es aburrido quedar en medio de la pelea de Ten Ten y Sasuke, la cara de Sakura dice todo, cara de "Y dale la burra al trigo".

\- Nunca oíste lo de sana competencia?

\- Que chistosa.

En efecto, un poco de humor SI que no hace daño.

\- Pero mira quien viene a reclamar su chica, digo, su chaqueta.

La risa de Sakura me bastó para saber que Naruto venía.

\- Hinata!

\- Na-na-naruto-kun!- seguro que toda roja.

\- Lamento pedirte esto pero... me devuelves mi chaqueta?- no puedo decirle que no a esa sonrisa radiante. Lástima que Sakura vive metiéndose en donde NO LE LLAMO.

\- Pero Hinata tiene frío Naruto, no seas desconsiderado!

\- Eh?! Yo no! Ah! Perdón Hinata! Dámela luego!- y rojo igual que yo, Naruto se fue, algo apenado seguro por el reto de Sakura.

\- Sakura! Por que le dijiste eso?!- la apena ahora soy yo! Debe creerme una descarada.

\- De nada- dijo con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia, y a nuestro lado llegaron Ten Ten y Sasuke, cabeza a cabeza y sudados.

\- Gané yo, joder!

\- Que gané yo, Uchiha!

Será una tarde larga.

.

.

.

Les gustó? Es la segunda vez que escribo NaruHina, la primera que SasuTen y ToneShion (que aún no aparecen) y no la primera ni la última que GaaSaku.

Ojalá le den una oportunidad!

Besos y quizás les escriba en otro capítulo!


End file.
